


Close to You

by splot



Series: Assistance Please! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breast Play, Capitalist Kuroo, Consent is super sexy guys, Continuation but can be read on its own, Dry Humping, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/M, Kuroo is a Virgin you heard it here folks, Making Out, Post Timeskip, Reader is kuroo's assistant at JVA, Smut and Fluff, a little bit of awkwardness (no second hand embarrassment though I can't deal with that)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splot/pseuds/splot
Summary: The couches in the living room feel like heaven. Kuroo muses that he likes your daisy-printed, overstuffed sofa better, and you look up at him in disbelief from where you’ve sunk into the cushions.The kitchen has you excited, because that’s the level of Adult you’ve reached – you get excited about things like an incredible kitchen or a good vacuum.----Kuroo brings his girlfriend (you, the beautiful reader) back to his place for the first time. Things get a little Spicy.Follow up vignette to "Assistance Required", but can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Assistance Please! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957594
Comments: 16
Kudos: 151





	Close to You

The first thing you’d thought when entering Kuroo’s inner-city apartment for the first time was that it was awfully big for just one person.

Now, that didn’t mean you were ready to pick up and move in, it was just an observation. How was he not lonely?

The second thought is that your pay gap must be huge, and you need to work on impressing the head of Marketing as soon as possible.

It’s one of the two top floor penthouse apartments of his building, and you’d had to sign your name at the door just to be able to enter the elevator. Kuroo had been a little uncomfortable about the unintentional display of wealth, explaining how he’d come across the apartment.

It was basically down to Kenma, four part-time jobs throughout university and an unhealthy amount of saving. When Kenma had begun stock-trading, he’d helped Kuroo make a few investments here and there that gave him a little cushion cash, and he’d finally bought this apartment outright as a present for himself when he received his promotion.

You’re in awe as he takes you on a tour through the apartment. There are floor to ceiling windows that you have to resist pressing your nose to as you look down at the twinkling city below, and if it weren’t so cold, you’d have run out to the marvel of a balcony. The couches in the living room feel like heaven. Kuroo muses that he likes your daisy-printed, overstuffed sofa better, and you look up at him in disbelief from where you’ve sunk into the cushions.

The kitchen has you excited, because that’s the level of Adult you’ve reached – you get excited about things like an incredible kitchen or a good vacuum.

There’s two guest rooms, each one with their own bathrooms, an office, a secondary study ( _“for games, mostly. Kenma helped with the set-up. I join him on streams every now and then for co-op games if I’m free and he needs a teammate.”_ ) and a room that’s currently being used for storage.

And then there’s the master bedroom.

Your boyfriend’s bedroom.

You both hesitate awkwardly, before Kuroo opens the door and gestures for you to look around.

It’s clean, save for a pile of folded laundry on the arm-chair in the corner and a wrinkled button down that he hastily sweeps off the floor, and you’re not surprised. He’s organised at work, you expected no less from his home life. There’s a clear glass door flanked by blackout curtains that leads onto a small balcony, and off to the side there’s a wooden door you assume leads to the ensuite.

And then there’s the bed.

Just over twice the size of yours, big and very comfortable looking.

Without really thinking about it, you trail your fingers over one of the four pillows, marvelling at the quality of the sheets with a quiet hum. When you look up at Kuroo, his cheeks are dusted with pink as he glances from you to the bed.

You both make a hasty retreat to the safe territory of the living room.

Once you’ve regained control of your senses, about halfway through the movie you’re sat through, you ask, “don’t you feel lonely?”

You’re leaning against the arm of the couch with your legs tucked under you, and Kuroo’s got his head on your lap. You’d been absently stroking his hair as you both watched the movie, but as he looks up, your hand stills.

“What do you mean?” He asks, pressing a kiss to your wrist. With your free hand, you make a vague gesture to the rest of the apartment, resuming your ministrations of his hair.

“It’s a nice place but… well, it’s very big. And you’re… by yourself here. Don’t you feel alone?” You drag your bottom lip through your teeth, thoughtfully. “I mean… my apartment’s just barely big enough for me, and I still get lonely there sometimes.”

“You get lonely?” He frowns and you smile softly, smoothing away the concern lining his brow with a gentle touch.

“Well, doesn’t everyone, every now and then?” You sound a little uncertain yourself, but continue on. “I don’t feel it as much now that I have you, but sometimes it’s just too quiet. I get kinda… lost in my head on those nights.”

Kuroo hums, tugging your hand down gently to press a kiss against your palm before he sits up. He keeps your hand in his, absently marvelling at the difference in size. “I do feel it a little, I guess. Like you, I suppose I felt it a lot more before we started… all this. Maybe that’s part of the reason I stayed at the office so late, to avoid coming home.”

He looks up at you then, smile small and soft. “Not anymore, though. I look forward to coming home, talking with you on the phone, going to sleep so I can see you again the next day.”

You snort, though you’re already shifting, kneeling on the cushion next to him with your hands on either side of his face as his fall to your waist. “You’re a big sap, you know that?”

He grins cheerfully and nods, bumping the tip of his nose against yours. “I also happen to know that you enjoy it immensely.”

You know he’s not wrong, but you decide to shut him up with a kiss. It’s the most effective method of keeping him from talking.

And he’ll never reject your kisses, a low, content hum in the back of his throat as his hands splay across your back, pulling you close and deeper into the kiss.

There was something about kissing Kuroo Tetsurou that made you feel like you had electricity sparking through your veins, and no matter how much time had passed since your first kiss, no matter how many times you’d kissed him since then, the feeling never dulled.

His lips against yours and his arms around you feel like home. The movie plays forgotten in the background.

In an effort to get closer, you find yourself straddling his lap, and the kisses deepen into something more. This wouldn’t be the first time you’d ended up like this, but ever the gentleman, Kuroo always stopped before either of you went too far, no matter how much you wanted to.

Tonight, though, as his hand grips your hip tightly and yours fall to his shoulders, there’s a smouldering flame low in your belly that _wants more_.

Kuroo trails his lips against your neck as you pull away for air, soft touches that make your breathing stutter and your hands fist in the stiff material of his white button-down, still crisp despite the long day at work – though slowly wrinkling in your grip.

His lips find yours again, and when his lips part on a content sigh, you take the opportunity he’s afforded and your tongue twists against his.

His hands have rested back on your hips, and though they clench at intervals as he tries to keep his control, they remain there.

_That won’t do._

You inwardly are thankful that you’d decided to leave your shirt untucked from your skirt after using the bathroom earlier, as it makes it easier for what you’re about to do. Your hands tremble slightly as you take them from Kuroo’s shoulders, resting them on his hands instead. He breaks away from your lips, eyes slightly dazed, but questioning, as you begin to move his hands up, slowly, under your shirt.

He blinks, his cheeks dusted pink, eyes flicking between your face and his hands, as though he can’t decide where to look.

“You can… you can take it off, if you want.” You murmur, nervously. His hands are resting on your ribs now, and yours drop, resting on your thighs, clenched in the material of your skirt.

“I- You don’t have to.” And yet, his hands don’t move out from under your shirt, but you know from the look in his eyes that if you change your mind, you can trust him to stop.

You press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, reassured, a small sliver of confidence sneaking up your spine. “I want you to.”

You see him swallow, his gaze dropping to his hands as he nods, grips the hem of your shirt and slowly lifts it. You raise your arms to assist and your sight is blinded momentarily as he pulls it over your head, places it neatly on the couch beside him.

You try not to feel nervous or shy under his gaze – you were comfortable in your body, but everyone has their doubts now and then. Your black bra is nothing special, and had you known that this would happen, maybe you might have worn something prettier, but when you notice the way Kuroo looks at you, you feel like it’s made of the finest spun silk and adorned in pearls. His gaze is reverent, as are his hands, gently skimming over your sides, around your back, pulling you closer.

“You’re so _soft._ ” He mumbles, more to himself than to you. One hand splays on your side, thumb brushing the underside of your bra. “You’ll tell me if I do something wrong, or if you want me to stop, right?”

_I don’t think I could fall for you harder than I have right now._

You nod, but he shakes his head. He’s a little tense beneath you, hands still. “I need you to say it.”

You huff a soft laugh, placing your hand over your heart. “I give you my full consent, and I promise that if I feel uncomfortable at any point, I’ll tell you.”

He relaxes back into the couch, pulling you with him and burying his face in your neck. “I know you’re teasing me, but that actually helped.”

You kiss the crown of his head, and the light-hearted moment dissipates into something deeper as he begins to trail his lips softly along your neck, hands moving again. Though the way he dances his fingers over your skin is soft, the rough callouses leave goosebumps in their wake, and he pulls back slightly to rest his forehead against your shoulder, gaze downcast.

“I like this.” He runs a fingertip over the edge of your bra, and you swallow, your hands finding his shoulders again to keep yourself grounded.

“Do you… do you want it off?”

You can’t see his face, but the tips of his ears are going steadily red as he nods, his hands sliding around to the clasp. He fumbles with it, and you don’t know if it’s due to nerves or inexperience, but you help him free the hooks, his fingers trembling as he drags the straps down your shoulders, sets the bra with your shirt next to him.

Later, you’ll appreciate that he hadn’t just tossed it carelessly. There’s nothing more awkward than trying to figure out where it landed.

Kuroo pulls back to look at you, sat in his lap, your skirt rucked up to your thighs, torso nude, cheeks flushed and lower lip pulled nervously between your teeth. His face is red, pupils blown, chest rising and falling rapidly. You can almost feel his gaze like hot coals on your skin as it rakes up and down your body appreciatively, and he mumbles a quiet, _“fuck.”_

His hands find your hips again, moving up, slow and gentle, and he looks to you for reassurance, waiting for your nod before his left cups your breast, the right splaying on your back to pull you closer. Your hands land on his chest, and you can feel his heart beating rapidly beneath your palm as he mutters another curse under his breath, awed as he runs his thumb over the skin of your breast.

“How are you softer here?” You don’t know if he’s asking or if it’s just rhetoric, but his lips find yours again, desperate and messy, and you forget all about answering as his free hand pulls you closer still, groaning when you land over the hard bulge contained in his tailored slacks. Your breath comes in small pants when he pulls away, intent on watching the way his rough fingertips catch on the soft skin.

His hand tightens, and you let out a small sound of surprise, Kuroo stilling under you. “Did I-”

“No, no, it’s fine, just… be gentle.” One of your hands lands over his, and he loosens his grip, murmuring an apology as he kisses the tip of your nose.

“Will you… will you show me what you like?” Kuroo’s a little embarrassed at how obvious his inexperience shows, but you nod and smile reassuringly, adjusting your grip on his hand, lining your fingers up with his. You trail his fingers along the underside of your breast, cupping and squeezing gentler than he hand before. You both release shaky sighs as you move his thumb in slow circles over your nipple, and he watches intently as it pebbles under the touch.

Almost without thinking, he brings his free hand to your other breast, mirroring the movements, and your hand drops away, curling in his hair instead as you let loose a soft moan at the attentiveness.

Kuroo does everything with laser focus, and this is no different.

With a sound that comes low and deep from his chest, he leans up, his kiss sloppy and messy and desperate in a way that has the fire in your belly roaring. _“Tetsu…”_

The nickname has him pulling his lips from yours, leaving a wet trail down your neck, except for the first time, he doesn’t stop at your collarbone, continuing down as his hips twitch up subconsciously. “What do you want me to do?”

The way his voice has gone rough and husky as he presses his lips to the skin of your breast sends a shockwave straight to your core, and you’re almost too dazed to answer before he draws your attention back with a flick of his thumb against your nipple.

“Wh-whatever you want,” _How do you already sound so wrecked?_ “just gentle with the t-teeth, _fuck!_ ”

Your words peter off into a whimper as he latches onto your nipple, tongue swirling before he lets it go with a wet, lewd _pop_. His hips rock up into yours, and you both groan as he sucks a mark onto the top of your breast, before moving to the other and giving it the same treatment, thumb gliding easily over nipple he’d abandoned, aided by the slick of his saliva.

Your hips move without thought, body moving on instinct as you grind down on his crotch, relishing in the wrecked way he gasps your name against your breast, panting softly, his breath cool on the wet marks he’s sucked into your skin and making you shiver in his arms.

His free hand splays on your lower back, pulling you close and aiding your movements. Your hand curls in his hair, and you relish at the feral sound that falls from his lips as you tug slightly, your other hand on the back of the couch for stability.

The way you whine his name is driving Kuroo wild, unable to stop the movement of his hips as he drags his tongue in a wet path over your nipple, sloppy and lewd. He’s dreamt of this a hundred times over, but having you on his lap, grinding down into him as he thrusts up, his face buried in the heaven of your breasts, your soft gasps and pants music in his ears?

So much better.

There’s a small part of his brain that says he should stop, not let this go too far, but that part is quickly shut down when you moan out his name as he sucks another mark into the underside of your left breast, your hips bearing down on his.

There’s a tightening sensation low in his gut, and he realises too late what it means, too late to stop.

_Fuck. Shit. Fuck shit oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh shit oh f–_

_“Oh, fuck- ”_ Kuroo grinds out against your breast, back arching, tense beneath you as he buries his face in your neck as he lets out a low sound _so close_ to a whimper in the skin there, hips twitching up twice, three, four times before he relaxes back against the couch, boneless and trembling.

You blink, dazed _,_ unsure of what’s just happened. Kuroo’s still got his face hidden in your neck, chest heaving as he mumbles another _“fuck”_ there.

“Tetsu?” You ask tentatively, your grip in his hair loosening, instead stroking soothingly as he tries to catch his breath. As the fog of your mind clears, you notice that the hard outline you’d been wantonly riding through the material of your clothes is gone.

…

…

_… oh._

_OH._

He’d… _oh._

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, that was… inappropriate, and really embarrassing.” Kuroo mumbles into your neck, voice a little hoarse, shame clear in his tone as he pats the couch absently until he locates your shirt, leaning back and handing it to you, averting his gaze. His face is bright red, and as you drag your shirt over your head, you can’t help glancing down between you, at the dark patch on the front of his trousers. The shockwave that shoots through you surprises you.

_That’s really … hot._

“What?” Kuroo’s gaze whips around to you as you sit back on his thighs, hazel eyes wide in shock. _Oops, spoke aloud._

“What I meant was… You don’t need to apologise for that. I… It was unexpected, but it was… I… liked it?” It’s your turn to fidget with the hem of your shirt, and your gaze keeps getting dragged back to the front of his trousers, until Kuroo shifts, tugging the hem of his shirt down as though it would hide it, and you look away respectfully, your gaze on his chest.

“You… you thought me making a mess of my pants like an excitable teenager when we hadn’t even been making out for that long was hot?” He sounds incredulous and a little guarded, as though worried you might be teasing him.

“I wouldn’t put it like that.” You mumble. “I’d say that my boyfriend losing control because of me is really hot.”

“Oh.”

“Oh indeed.”

You both sit in silence for a moment, before he tentatively rests his hands on your thighs. “You didn’t… do you want me to… make you come?”

Though the words send another bolt of heat through you, despite the eagerness of his face when you finally look up, you laugh softly and shake your head, leaning forward to hug him and rest your head on his shoulder. “We should leave that for later, seeing as how you barely made it through that in one piece. I’m worried your heart will give out if we go any further tonight.”

He huffs a soft laugh, wrapping his arms around your waist. “If you say so.”

After another moment, he presses a kiss to the side of your head, running his hands up and down your arms, putting a little space between you. “Stay tonight?”

“Mkay.” You yawn, the excitement of the evening catching up to you. “I sleep better when you’re near anyway.”

“’kay. I’ll set up the guest room.”

“No, you’ll go shower, then give me something to sleep in, and I’m sleeping next to you.”

“Fine, but no funny business. I’m a well respected gentleman, you know?”

“Well-respected my ass.”

Your bra hits your head and drops to your shoulders as he runs off to his bedroom, cackling mischievously as you follow him with empty threats, laughter echoing off the walls.

His big apartment doesn’t feel so lonely anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, am I the only one that knows that i've reached peak Adult because I get excited by things like Nice Kitchens and an Excellent Vaccuum? Just me? 
> 
> Kuroo is too cute. 
> 
> CONSENT IS SUPER SEXY 👀🥵💦 
> 
> (I've never used those emojis in that context before and I probably never will again. The things I do for you, my darlings.)
> 
> I will eventually write their First Time but I just got back from vacation and it's 1.30am. 
> 
> Love you all, stay happy and healthy !


End file.
